The meaning of your words
by Vuurvlieg
Summary: When Netto returns from a mission he overhears something. From that moment he isn't the same. Even Enzan takes notice...
1. Words

The meaning of your words:

Words

-------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and the colors of the twilight filled Densan town. Another mission was finished. Another day was done and Hikari Netto was skating leasurely in the direction of the netpolice headquarters. He and his netnavi Rockman had been forced to fight a dark loid on their own today and Rockman was recovering in his pet. It had been a hard fight and an exhausting day full of life-threatening situations and Netto just wanted to see his father for a bit before going home. Hikari Juuichiro was a world-reknowned scientist specialising in netsociety so, Netto thought, it was only natural that his son was far more likely to find him at headquarters in stead of at home. Actually he was rarely at home. But Netto pointedly ignored this strain of thought. Arriving at the NPH (netpolice headquarters) Netto told Rockman to take it easy as he started walking in the direction of the research facility of the building. The door was closed. Netto frowned, disappointed, and was just about to turn around when his ears caught the low rumble of voices, including his fathers, inside. A grin found it's way onto his face and quietly, careful to not crash into the conversation he opened the door.

" ..an not let Netto take this mission."

Netto stopped opening the door halfway, grinning to himself.

"Dad is such a worry-wart!"

"We all know how important this mission is.

The risk of him screwing it up is too high!"

Netto's smile froze on his face.

He peeked around the door, taking a look at the occupants of the room. The sight of his father, who was talking to the commissioner and Mejin, greeted him. Nobody had noticed him yet. Netto knew he should probably reveal himself now but instead he pulled on the door, closing it a little more… and listened.

"I agree of course but Enzan-kun is not back from his extended mission jet."

"He simply can not cover every mission we have. We can't have our top netsavior overwork himself. Not all missions have the same importance so for now we can use Netto for the unimportant ones. But this mission is crucial!"

"Can't we call Enzan-kun back?"

"It's a pity Rockman doesn't have a more suitable operator. That way all our problems would be solved."

Netto heard his father sigh. Doing a striking impression of a long-suffering saint who had to repeat the same argument over and over again.

"I know that. But as much as I regret it, I can hardly give my son a navi and then demand it back."

"It would be a solution."

'An impatiant growl.'

"Maybe. But now is not the time for that. Anyway, Enzan will be back tomorrow. It's a little late but it will just have to do.."

"Okay so how..."

Netto quietly closed the door, eyes wide and, for a change, completely silent. Nobody had noticed him...

So that was how they thought of him. A burden, only useful when nobody else was available. He was a burden to his best friend, Rockman. He was not even comparable to his rival. His rival? Enzan probably didn't see him like that. Dark thoughts tumbled through his mind. Why would he? Even his Netto's own dad had agreed with them. A soft childish laugh escaped Netto's throat. I'm such a kid ain't I? Thinking I was so great. Rockman is great. I… just happen to be included.

Netto started walking. A sick feeling growing in him when another possibility occurred to him. What if Rockman thought, about him like that? No, he wouldn't. Netto firmly decided. He wouldn't..! Rockman... was too nice. He probably didn't know. What about Enzan?

Netto froze mid step as his thoughts focused themselves on his rival.

Enzan… was sharp. He had once told him that his opponent had been going easy on him during the N1.

Could it be... Would that be what HE had been doing?

Enzan was smart, always acted like a professional, had saved Netto many times, was confident in his own abilities...

OF COURSE HE KNEW!!!

"Netto-kun? Are we going home?"

Rockman's clear voice pulled him from his thoughts... He laughed again, slightly desperate laughter. A laugh there to make sure he wouldn't do what he felt like doing. He wouldn't cry. Netto started walking again, towards the exit. Just this morning he had been walking here with the pride of a netsavior, but now... He wanted nothing more than to throw his 'rank' in de garbage and to run as far away from it as he could. WITH Rockman. Rockman who he couldn't tell anything. He couldn't just quit. If he did, Enzan would have to do all the missions.

"Netto-kun…"

Enzan had been putting up with him for a long time. And... he did not want to part with Rockman. Netto was almost sure that if he quit… They would take Rockman from him.

"Netto-kun!!! NETTO-KU-"

Netto looked up, his dull gaze abrubtly halting Rockmans in his tirade.

"Sorry. What is it Rockman?"

Rockman was perplexed for a moment. Then looked at his operator carefully.

"Netto-kun, since when do you apologise for ignoring me? Is something wrong?" Netto took his pet out and looked at Rockman with an incredibly fake grin. He would pretend nothing was wrong and try not to get in anybody's way. The idea to be angry did not even occur to him. They had not taken Rockman away from him. Not yet anyway. They also had not told him... So they probably did not mean for it to hurt him. What they had said… What his father had said... It was nothing more than the truth.

"Nothing is wrong, Rockman. I'm just hungry!!!"

And before his navi could ask him any more questions, the crushed boy started running home...

To say that Rockman was worried would be a like saying that Netto was acting a 'little' out of character. Since yesterday, Netto had not quarrelled with him a single time. His loudness hadn't just decreased, as it sometimes did when the boy worried about something. It had disappeared. Hell, anyone who even remotely knew Netto would notice, so Rockman was almost beside himself. When he told Netto to get up this morning he actually listened to him! What was he supposed tho think!!! Beside this though, when Netto had smiled at him yesterday… he swore he saw tears in the boys eyes. What is wrong? Why won't you tell me?

Netto-kun…

Netto got up early, did his homework, went to school and then to the NPH. After picking up a few virus busting missions Netto left again straight away, worked trough them flawlessly, and went back to the NPH to fill in his mission report. At this time Rockman was almost desperate. Yes, Netto's operating had been very professional today. But at the same time it had missed something vital. The joy the young netsavior had always displayed simply cause he got to work together with Rockman was gone. The navi had stopped asking questions about halfway back to the NPH. He knew he would not get a straight awnser. "Let's just hope 'that' will get him back to normal". 'That' would be referring to Enzan, who, he could see, would come to walk out of the building at the exact moment Netto would have gone in... Rockman thought Enzan's timing was great. If Netto needed to be brought to his senses, Enzan was the one for the job. (AND they could never meet without fighting, something else Netto had not done since yesterday... )

Netto and Enzan, as expected, arrived at the door at the same time and Rock impatiently waited for Netto to tell Enzan to "not be so rude" and "get out of his his way", or something like that. Like usual. It went different. Instead Netto stood aside, quietly letting Enzan pass him bye. The older boy, who had expected no less a whole hearted assault (on his ears), send him a weird and slightly suspicious look. But the jounger avoided his gaze. At this, Enzan shrugged and walked on. Leaving Rockman even more worried then before...

Netto was lying on his bed, staring at his pet which lay next to him, on his pillow.

"Netto-kun"

It was Rockman, he smiled at himself... Everything was still ok, Rockman was still with him and he had at least completed the missions. That was good, right?

"Netto-kun, please tell me what's wrong?"

But even if he didn't do anything wrong today... what about tomorrow? And the rest of the year? And what about Rockman? Even if Rockman really wanted a different operator. He would not say so. Rockman… was too nice...

"NETTO-KUN, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!"

"Rockman", Netto's quiet voice silenced Rockman, who had almost given up on getting a response from his operator and best friend...

"Yes, Netto-kun?"

Netto stopped himself for a second. He was not sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask Rock. But he had to know.

"Would you rather have a different operator?"

Rockman's eyes went wide at the question...

"No, Netto-kun I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer in a way which won't make me feel bad. Just tell me the truth..."

At these words something began to boil in Rockman... It was obvious that Netto was heavily depressed. A state that was anything but normal for the hyperactive child. He did not know why but he WAS going to find out... That was, afther he had dealt with a small misunderstanding.

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

If Rock could he would have hit Netto.

"Have you gone completely insane? There is ABSOLUTELY NO-ONE beside you who I would even consider allowing to operate me. You are my operator Netto-kun so act like it! We are friends right? I would rather be deleted while operated by you than I would have a different operator!!! DO NOT ASK ME THIS QUESTION EVER AGAIN!!!"

Netto's eyes were still wide but his face split and he smiled. It was a sad smile but it was still the first real smile Rockman had seen on his face since yesterday. "I'd never let you get deleted, even if I had to let somebody else operate you. But I am happy you said that Rock... Real happy..."

Rockman stared up at his operator. "Netto-kun... what happened? You should know the awnser to questions like this without needing to ask me."

"I did…"

"Netto-kun?"

"Can't tell you now... Sleep well, Rockman..."

If Rockman had thought Netto would go back to normal after a while he was mistaken... Every day the boy repeated the same routine; getting up (on time), going to school, doing mission, doing homework, going to sleep... Even thought Netto did everything he did these weeks almost flawless, Rockman could see that he was in fact, extremely unhappy. He went to great lengths to avoid his father and the other officials. And every time they spoke to him he seemed to shrink, beeing unnaturally polite. He managed to completely avoid Enzan and, apart from school, stopped seeing his friends. The reason for this was that Netto had started believing he was a burden to everyone. After all, if even his father thought so…

The loudest boy of Densan town had, for the first time, a secret he couldn't share with anyone. Not even his navi. And it tore him apart...

Ijuuin Enzan had had enough. Two weeks after the incident at the entrance of the NPH (if you could call it that) it was more and more blatantly obvious that Hikari was avoiding him. Well, Netto was avoiding the other officials too but the duel-haired netsavior couldn't even enter the same room without Netto suddenly getting up. Mumbling he had forgotten something. It irritated him. The loss of the rivalry he had become accustomed to, though he would never admit it, pulled on him. It made him edgy. And then there was the way in which Netto had started 'making room' for him since the night he came back from China… Something was wrong. And Enzan was going to find out what. This is why, the following wednesday, he requested a partner for his mission...

The mission was the interception of a truck full of dark chips...

Netto and Enzan met in front of the old abandoned warehouse where the truck was supposed to be parked. When they arrived it was already surrounded by a dimensional area and it looked about ready to collapse. It shouldn't be a problem with the armor of their crossfusion though. Enzan motioned for Netto to follow him. As they approached their target Enzan send one of his usual remarks over his shoulder at the other boy. Offhandedly. Easily. It almost seemed to go against tradition to start a mission without this remark…

"_Just don't get in my way..." _

He had meant to get a rise out of Netto. To have the boy scream at him for a bit so he could get his mind off of him and forget he was ever (dare he say it…) worried. But instead of getting angry, Netto seemed to pale. He looked down and gave a sharp nod, avoiding the sharp blue gaze which tried to catch his. He kept walking, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, and almost walked into Enzan…

Enzan got a weird feeling in his stomach when he finally managed to catch Netto's eyes... Eyes which, on that moment, did not even seem to register him. Oh Netto saw him all right, but his gaze was so incredibly... dead. Enzan shuddered; if he had not seen it he wouldn't have believed that those could be the eyes of a living person. Especially not Netto who had been such a 'child' just a couple of weeks ago. He WOULD talk to Netto, no doubt about that. But first they had a mission to fulfill.

Netto had noticed Enzan (and Blues at times) observing him. They weren't exactly subtle about it. Enzans gaze burned and seemed just as intimidating as the day when they had first netbattled. Their streetfight. Only this time the normally dense boy was actually affected by it. To him, everything he had known and believed about Enzan, the things they had done, bonds they had formed, it all had been stripped away when he had overheared that one conversation. The strengt of his gaze was all that was left.

He tried his best not to get in the way... Just doing what he was supposed to do. Busting the (reality) viruses, repressing every single sign of fatigue, and (at the cost to himself) denying Rockman his share of the pain every time an attack reached him. He knew Rockman noticed and worried but he waved off this worries and told him the hits were no big deal. _"You can't feel anything if there is nothing to feel!" _

The swarm of viruses had just started decreasing when a bolt of electricity struck Netto's back, shattering his charade. It was too sudden, too unextpected and too vicious a strike. Netto screamed…

Immediately, Enzan was at his side, hacking viciously away at the responsible virus. But at the same time, failing to notice the dagger that was thrown at him. The dagger

which was intercepted by Netto's body...

------

The dagger was stuck deep in the once again human body of Hikari Netto. His pet clattered to the floor. The dark loid looming over him grinned in preparation of his final strike. Something he didn't have the time for. A second later he was deleted... Enzan standing in its place, breathing heavily. The dark loid was beaten and de viruses disappeared, as did Enzans cross fusion and the dagger which was still stuck in Netto's shoulder. The wound however, stayed... "NETTO-KUN!" Are you all right? NETTO-KUN!!!"

Netto groaned.

"I'm fine Rockman... nothing to worry about..." Enzan bent down and carefully helped Netto up, making sure not to touch the wound on his shoulder. Together, with Enzan supporting Netto, they walked back to the road where Enzan called 911. Netto had shown signes of wanting to protest but one glare from his partner made sure that he didn't voice any. Both boys were silent, standing stiffly next to eachother as they waited for the ambulance. Enzan almost missed the words Netto whispered as the first one arrived...

_'Sorry for getting in your way...'_

Enzan did not see Netto for at least a week after that... He had heard, however, that the younger netsavior had not even spend a single day in the hospital… And had done all the virus busting jobs situated on the east side of town immediately after getting was out. Netto seemed to be working like a man possessed so, Enzan reasoned, he should be in headquaters a lot to pick up his missions. But any time Enzan was there Netto was no-where to be found. He had to be either asking his dad for missions, which Enzan didn't think was very likely since professor Hikari rarely left for home, or Netto had gotten a whole lot better at avoiding him. Either way, Enzan still hadn't had a chance to force… ask Netto what was going on. It was really starting get frustrating and frustrating Enzan was usually not the wisest thing to do.

It was clear that Netto was working hard... Trying his hardest for a job he was growing to hate since he overheard 'that' discussion in his fathers office, especially his fathers part in it. To find a smile on Netto's face these days, even a fake one, was growing to be a rare thing and Rockman could do nothing but stay by his operators side. His voice never seemed to reach Netto, though the young net saviour expressed genuine happiness, every time they spoke... His words could not get trough to him and Rockman was growing more and more desperate. So desperate in fact that one night, a month after Netto's weird behaviour started, he decided to visit Blues to ask him for advice.

Rockman rarely went to visit Blues. In fact, any time he went it was while doing some errant for Netto. But that had been different. Blues… was difficult to approach. Rockman looked up to him. Blues and him where friends or, at least, he was as friendly as he could get with the closed-off navi. His operator, Enzan, beeing the exception. But the bond between navi and operator was something 'different', especially if said operator and navi were crossfusion partners. It was almost inevetable if two minds regularly share the same body. But, though Netto's and Rockmans closeness had almost been from the beginning, both of their openness beeing a big factor (though it also made them argue a lot). Enzan … had been very different. He had been (or at least acted) closed off and pridefull. Sharp edged, hard and he had treated his navi like a tool. But even then, although he hadn't really know him well enough to make such an observation, Rockman had never doubted Blues' loyalty to his operator and had always silently thought that Blues tried, in this own way, his hardest to help him. Now, as the blue navi could only watch as his own operator closed himself off from him and the world around him more and more, he hoped Blues would have the experience to give him some advice. Any advice. If it meant he could help Netto…

"Blues…"

An unexpected voice coming from his red pet made him look up from his work. Rockman? What was he doing here? Enzan reached for his red pet to look at the visitor while his navi awnsered the call. "Rockman?" Rockman shuffeled uncomfortably on his feet mumbeling to himself before raising his voice slightly.

"I just wondered… Have you noticed that Netto is acting different lately?" Enzan raised an eyebrow. Blues voiced his operators thoughts in his usual deep unfeeling voice.

"We couldn't miss that if we wanted to."

Rockman winced, making both operator and Navi feel (just a bit) bad as he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. it's just that... I think that Netto-kun is really depressed. He hardly talks to anybody anyone! He has never acted like this before! I just..."

Rockman bit his lip, raising his eyes to meet Enzan's. "I just don't know what to do."

Enzan looked back, going over the new information in his head and started at something. "What about his friends?"

Rockman sighted.

"No different. He hasn't said as much as three words to them in a month and he avoids them as much as possible. I keep trying to talk to him but he just… he won't hear me. And I'm stuck here!" The navi balled his fists, trembling slightly. Angry at his helplessness, Enzan supposed. He could understand that, his thoughts flickered back to the time Blues had seemed lost to him. Eaten by a giant bugmonster. Enzan halted his thoughts. Too painfull. And quickly focused on the Netto he had seen after their last 'together' mission. The haunted look in his eyes… Bright green eyes suddenly focussing on him however, snapped him out of it. "You though… you could… If it's you…"

_'Sorry for getting in your way...'_

"Couldn't you talk to him?" Enzan almost fell out of his chair. "You must have noticed! He listens to you!" "Only Because I forced him to listen!" Enzan was almost yelling at this point.

"Anyway, Rockman." Blues interrupted, "Do you have an idea what caused Netto to act like this? Maybe that will give us some ideas to fix it." "Well… I can tell the moment he started acting strange. We had just returned from a mission. It was the day before you two came back from China remember? I was busy with repairs from our mission and Netto told me to take it easy so I went in sleep-mode. We were in the NPH then so my guess is he was going to find his father... I was completely functional again by the time we went home. By then he had started acting weird.He also..."

Rockman stopped abruptly. Hesitating. Enzan narrowed his eyes. He pushed. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know if I should tell you this but the night after that..."

_"Would you rather have a different operator?"_

"Netto asked me if I would rather have a different operator."

Enzans, as well as Blues' mouth fell open wide. Which could have been quite a funny sight if the cercomstances had not been so severe. After all, the one thing Netto had always been even more proud of than his netbattling skills (even before Enzan started to diss those) was his and Rock's friendship. That, Enzan knew all too well. Therefore this reaction.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD HE ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!!"

Suspicions though, were already starting to grow. A glance at Blues supplied him with a somewhat simular reaction.

"You know how he was acting around me. Right Blues?"

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

Rockman sighted: "I know... Like he had somehow accepted he was inferior to you. Right?"

Enzan nodded.

"Yes that is exactly it. I couldn't have gotten THAT particular idea through that thick skull of his in one hundred years! Rockman, what do you think could have caused this?"

"I don't know... but I… we… need to find out. Enzan. could you..?"

"Sure"

Rockmans eyes, which had been lingering on the floor again, shot up inmediatly.

"I will talk to him. I am not sure how much that will help. Maybe I'll push him even further into this depression of his!" Blues looked up sharply at his operator. He knew it wasn't Netto who Enzan was mocking. He stayed quiet though as Enzans eyes as well as his voice hardened. "One thing is sure though, he WILL hear what I have to say. And I will make him talk. I can guarantee you that."

Rockman didn't reply, but his eyes glinstered as he nodded up to Enzan.

Meanwhile Blues had a thought. "By the way, does your operator know that you are here?"

Rockman looked starteled at the other. "No, I came when he went to eat diner. He should probably be back by now." Blues just looked at him before turning away. Refusing to look at the smaller navi as he talked over his shoulder. "Then you should probably go. Right now!" Rockman started at the urgent tone of Blues' voice. The urge to ask questions was there but he suppressed it. With a quick nod to Blues and a slight wave to Enzan he linked and teleported home.

Rockman re-appeared in his pet, to find Netto with his nose pressed to the screen. Staring at him with such a deep relief that it trew the Navi completely off. Before he could say a word Netto had picked up his pet and hugged it tightly to his chest. Rockman listened to the sobs the boy uttered, his worry skyrocking. "Netto-kun, it's okay! I was just at Blues' for a bit and…" But the other had already stopped listening. "It's okay..." Netto repeated, "Its okay..."

It was evening when Enzan pressed on the bell at Netto's house. Rockman had told him this was the only time the boy was at home anymore (except for sleeping). Netto's father opened the door, looking quite surprised at the identity of the visitor.

"Hello Enzan-kun, is something wrong? Do you need information on a mission about a mission maybe?"

Enzan looked up strangely. If Netto's behavior was that clear that 'even' he could see something wrong the professor should know what he was visiting for shouldn't he? Netto was a fellow netsavior after all. And Enzan talked about other things then work… right?

"No. Not on a mission anyway." He send a pointed look to the second floor in the direction of Netto's room. There, that should clear things up. But a blank look was all he gained from his superior. Shrugging and starting to get slightly impatiant Enzan decided to explain himself.

"I am here to see Netto."

Another surprised look. It was getting more and more irritating. Especially from such an intelligent individual.

"Netto is upstairs." Enzan nodded and made to pass Hikari Juïchiro, heading for the staires. He was already halfway up when he stopped. He was still standing with his back to the professor while he spoke. "Can I ask you something professor Hikari?" The professor, who was had just closed the door, looked up. "Of course Enzan-kun. What is it?" Enzan still didn't turn around. If you looked closely though you could see his knuckles turn a bit white as he gripped the railing. "Have you noticed anything strange about Netto's behaviour recently?"

"No not really." The professor looked slightly puzzeled before smiling. It resounded in his voice. "He seems to finish more missions now though. Did you help him?"

"I didn't."

"Was that it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

While the professor disappeared into the living room Enzan didn't move for another few second. If there had been anyone there to see his face they surely would have ran. It was a scary sight. Dark suspicions were rising in Enzans head and he didn't like any of them. At twice his former speed he climbed the stairs, almost ran acros the small hall and opened the door to his rival's room, to find Netto, sleeping over his homework.

Enzan was about to let Netto sleep, the boy certainly looked like he needed it, and go back downstairs when he noticed something off about the picture. Netto was clamping his pet tightly against his chest and he had an agitated expression on his face. Enzan quietly walked closer, examinating the younger teen's face. Netto mumbled, shifting in his sleep. A single tear escaped his closed eye and traveled down his cheek. He didn't make a sound, but this was enough to show Enzan that Netto was, in fact, having a nightmare. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and started shaking him, calling for him to wake up. Netto's sleepstate didn't budge. So Enzan, never one to turn down a 'challenge', shook harder. Pulling the pet out of Netto's deathgrip while he was at it. The second action succeded where the shaking had failed. Netto was awake in an instant. He jumped up, his chair clattering to the ground, and started looking around whildly. When he spotted Enzan, standing there with Rockman's pet in his hands, he immediately screamed at the top of his lungs:

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

His fists were balled. Anger and passion darkened his eyes and strengtening his voice. Enzan looked, and looked, and tried to suppress his mirth but he really couldn't do anything but laugh at this typical display of 'Netto'. If was partly from relief too. The moment the smirk surfaced however, Netto's fire disappeared and he looked as he had before. Empty, dull, and his eyes were once again dead. Even so, when dead eyes hesitatingly met his, Enzan could still hear the tremor as Netto's tiny voice asked:

"Did you come to take him?"

'Dead' people had nothing to be afraid of. They were too far gone to still care. Too busy analising the boy before him it took Enzan a while to register that he had been asked a question and when he did he didn't full understand it. Before he saw Netto nervously glancing at the pet with Rockman which he still held in his hands. Sighing at so much nervousness Enzan ansered, making sure to add the normal amounth of irritation to his voice.

"No Netto. I was just making sure you would not accidently crush it..."

An immediat look of relief found his way to Netto's face which Enzan found extremely disconcerning.

"Where did you get that strange idea?" Netto immediately looked away. "No reason."

Enzan sighted again. At least Netto still knew how to agitate him.

"Look Hikari. I came here because I want some answers."

Netto still refused to look at him. Too timid, shuffeling with his feet. This was not Netto at all. To Enzan he looked guilty. And again with that small voice…

"On what questions?"

Blue eyes narrowed sharply.

"Let's start with this one; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"

The room was quiet for a moment. Netto was looking at Enzan in shock.

"If this is about the mission." Netto looked away again. "I already said I'm sorry. I won't get in your way again."

Enzan lost it.

"THAT IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SAY SORRY TO ME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE! AND YOU-YOU-YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS WOUNDED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! IF ANYTHING, I SHOULD APPOLIGISE!"

Netto looked at Enzan strangly calm. Staring at him for a several moments before turning away again. "You don't really mean that."

Enzan's anger rose to unseen hights at this statement. Without furter ado the duelhaired netsavior grabbed the smaller boy by his shoulders and shoved. Netto fell onto his bed with a surprised yelp and Enzan didn't waste any time in following him. Pinning him down onto his bed with the help of his greater strength Enzan hovered above Netto, glaring down at him.

"What is wrong with you"!!!?

Netto winced, the wound on his shoulder had been a deep one and he had not yet fully recovered. Enzan noticed the suppressed pain on Netto's face and slightly loosened his grip, unknowingly giving Netto the courage to meet his glare. And for a moment… Enzan could see past the dead eyes and got a glimpse of everything that Netto had been feeling. It wasn't an improvement. One thing was certain though. Netto was not going to talk. He probably couldn't. The answers to Enzan's questions would have to be pulled out of him. And it was probably going to be a painfull process. But Enzan had already decided to be harsh.

"If you don't answer me, I won't give Rockman back to you."

Netto froze, thoughts racing: "he'll laugh at me. I'll be telling him something he already knows damn it! I can't say it, let alone to him! But-but… I'll lose Rockman!"

Blue eyes were still boring into him. The grip on his shoulders was growing tighter again and Netto tried to talk. He really, REALLY did. But he couldn't get a single sound past his lips. And Enzan let him go, got up, and left.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME ENZAN-KUN?!!!"

Rockman was blazing mad but it didn't seem to be having any effect on Enzan's calm additude.

"He needs to pull himself together. Now he has some motivation, which would be: getting you back. He will tell us what is wrong and then you may be able to help him. Was that not what you wanted? Rockman?"

The blue navi didn't answer. Looking awfully small all of a sudden. Enzan continued talking, softer this time.

"The Netto I know. That is what he would do."

Rockman sighted.

"You are right Enzan-kun but... Right now he isn't that same Netto. The Netto we left in his room just now. I don't know what he will do. And now, I am not even by his side anymore…"

He didn't finish his sentence but Enzan could hear the unsaid words.

"_It scares me."_ And his mind drifted, once again, back to the Netto's earlier words.

_I won't get in your way again... _

Enzan stopped dead in his tracks. Rockman started talking again.

"I told you yesterday that he couldn't hear me when I talked to him. While it is true that he

could not hear my words, he did seem happy every time. For the simple fact that I talked to him. This past mont. Those were the times he would smile. Enzan stood frozen for another few seconds, dread slowly spreading. What if he had TAKEN Netto's motivation, instead of giving it to him?

Netto had pulled himself together enough to stand up. Rockman was gone. He knew he didn't have to worry about him though. Enzan wouldn't harm him. For some reason he still trusted Enzan enough to know that. Rockman and Blues were good friends while he was not even good company anymore. Rockman would probably have a good time. Netto smiled at that thought. He bend down to look under his bed, finding his shoos (slash skates) almost immediatly. He put them on and climbed out of the window using a rainpipe to slide down. He really didn't want to face his parents on his way outside. His parents were really close, and even at their age still completely in love. Therefore, his mother probably already knew what a failure he was.

It was already dark outside when Netto skated away. Not sure where he would end up.

Enzan had decided he would call Netto and tell him he could pick up Rockman anytime he wanted. If they were at Enzans house, he might be able to get through to Netto (though he sincerely doubted that, a feeble plan was better than no plan at all). This thought planted firmly in his mind he phoned the Hikari house… to be told that Netto was not there. Enzan thanked Netto's mother and hung up, thinking Netto was probably on his way to him to get Rockman back. Maybe he got lucky and Netto had decided to spill in order to gain back his best friend. But the hours came and went and Netto didn't show up. With a worried Rockman on his hands, and beeing unable to concentrate enough to get any work done, Enzan decided to look for him.

Netto had somehow unconciously ended up in front of Enzans house. Slightly surprised the brown-haired boy looked at the warmly lit building behind the fence, brown eyes warming just a bit. He smiled at himself, he had no intention of going in. In his mind he bid good night to Rockman. Then a hand grabbed him by his shoulder…

"Look what we got here, don't you think it's a little late for you to be outside?" It was a harsh heavy voice, filled with a dark glee. Netto's eyes widened as he was pulled back, loosing his balance, and thrown to the floor. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson about 'how to be a good kid'." "Yeah, let's do that! We have a responsibility as elders after all." A feet was slammed into his stomach. Netto spluttered, squeesing his eyes shut while trying to curl into a ball but someone grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back up until his toes barely scraped the ground. Netto looked up at his attackers, his eyes falling on three men, ages varying between twenty and fourty, who did not look nice at all. He recognised the biggest, the one who held him as a lower ranked Gospel-agent. One of the others came up and hit him hard over his head while the last remaining one went trough his clothes. "First thing about being a good boy, if your elders are looking for something you are supposed to give it to them." The big one (he was ugly too, Netto noticed) leered at him. Netto did not like his look at all. Before anything more could happen though the two others, who were now both looking through his clothes, interrupted. "Hey! He does not have his pet with him!" "What!!!" A look of outrage crossed the ugly one's , as Netto had decided to name him, face. He tightened his hold on the young teen's shirt and almost lifted him off the floor. Netto closed his eyes, and uttered a chuckle which soon grew out to be almost hysterical laughter. The ugly one sneered in discust and threw the boy to the floor again, but Netto still would not stop laughing. "Yes, you can laugh but do you know what this makes you to us? ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS!!!" Netto abrubtly stopped laughing. Ugly spit on the boy, who by now was lieing quietly and unresponsive on the ground. The tree men started kicking him, one of them even started jumping up and down on the slight back of the boy, who didn't resist at all. It hurt.It hurt so much but it continued for so long that Netto, at a certain point, couldn't even feel it anymore. He just lay there, letting himself be kicked around like a doll, not uttering a single sound. The men soon grew bored with his lack of resistance and decided this had taken enough of there time. Ugly smirked again, showing a nice row of yellow and brown teeth as he slowly pulled a knife out of his pocket. He grabbed Netto's hair, pulling his face off the street and help it upwards as he placed the knife at his neck. The boy's face was dirtyfrom the time he spend on the ground and his eyes were swollen shut. But even so he was still coherent enough to know what was going on and, as the cold edge of the knife reached his throat, what was going to happen. "I guess this is it." Netto's swollen face still managed a slight smile, full of irony, at the thought. "I'm gonna miss you Rockman. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so worthless…. I'm sorry…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

The knife nicked his neck as it was roughly pulled away, but Netto didn't wince at the pain. A tiny bit of surprise managed to get through to him. Surprise, that it hadn't yet been stabbed into his throat. The hand that had been pulling his hair was pulled free and Netto's head met with the street again. There were sounds of fighting but they seemed very far away. With difficulty Netto managed to open his eyes. He could see the men (and their knife) on the ground, they didn't look like they would get up any time soon. He could also see a pair of feet kneeling next to him, close to his eyes. Using what little power he had left in him, the beaten child tilted his head to look at his savior. Through his hazy eyes, in the dimly lit street, he almost couldn't make out the face that was completely lost in darkness. But even so, it was still impossible to miss the normally ice blue eyes looking down on him, now darkened with worry. Kneeling next to him, was Enzan. Netto Hikari relaxed and let go. But he still had to say one thing. Painfully, he parted his swollen lips. "I'm sorry..." Netto whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Enzan carefully placed Netto onto 'his' bed. Rockman's pet next to him. The teens body was one big bruise and he winced at the slightest touch. He was thin. It had been way too easy for Enzan to carry him upstairs, a sign that Netto had not been eating right. The genius netsavior silently looked down on the boy he had accepted as his rival. He would have to call Netto's parents to tell them Netto would be spendinge the night here. And while Netto was here, Enzan would find out what was going on. This had already gone way too far.

"NETTO-KUN! NETTO-KUN!!!"

Netto groaned as he was forced to wake up with Rockman's voice ringing in his ears. He unconciously reached for the pet. "Rockman?"

"Netto-kun… How do you feel?"

The boy positioned the screen in front of his face, trying to move as little as possible. Every little movement hurt. "Like shit. I- Rockman?" Netto had noticed the tears brightening his friends big green eyes. "Rockman… what is wrong?" Rockman burst.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT!!? YOU HARDLY TALK TO ME ANYMORE! YOU DIDN'T STOP ENZAN FROM TAKING ME!!!. AND AFTER THAT, YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!!! AND… and… I can't even help you…" Rockman started crying softly. "I wasn't even there and you almost got killed! And even if I had been I wouldn't have been able to do anything! You've been so depressed Netto-kun and I can't… I can't.." Rockman's crying had become louder and louder, he covered his eyes and gave up on talking. Netto had started stroking his pet, tenderly looking at his navi. "I'm sorry Rockman." Rockman looked up over his hands and Netto continued with conviction. "I won't part with you ever again. I promise." He flashed Rockman a slight grin, which made him seem.. almost like the old Netto.

A decision had been made by Netto, when he saw the effect everything had had on his navi. A promise, one to himself as well as Rockman, and he would live by it.

No matter how worthless he was. No matter what everyone said about him, no matter how right they were…

As long as Rockman would let him, Netto would to stay by him. That was his selfishness. He would not let anyone take Rock. Not even his father...

Rockman smiled back. "Will you tell me what is going on now, Netto-kun?" Netto's eyes took on a faraway look. He glanced away. "I'm Sorry Rockman. I can't." In his head he added: "Just like I can't quit being a net savoir. That'd be reason enough to take you away."

At that moment Enzan entered the room.

When he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was, that Netto was concious. Immediately after that he noticed was that de dead look that had been haunting those brown eyes eyes was gone. Enzan looked closer. Netto still didn't look happy, he decided. Now, the boy wore a look of acceptance. He had resigned himself to something, and he would live with that. Enzan was glad he hadn't completely lost his ability to read the younger netsavior. Rockman had probably talked to him. It was, after all, an improvement.

"Netto."

"Enzan..!"

Netto looked away. He was still certain in his belief that Enzan, though he hadn't heard him say it, already knew about everything. He pushed himself up on his elbows and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for taking your time. I'll go home now."

He took his pet and pushed, trieing to stand. It failed horribly. His entire body burned and the cramps in his side and legs were too much. He crumbled to the floor. Netto took a deep breath, sighted and pulled himself back up with help from the bed. It went slow and he almost fell several times but at one point that he was almost standing straight. Enzan hadn't said a single sthing the entire time. He was just standing there, watching. Netto was about to lift his head and take the first step when he noticed that the floor was coming closer really fast. Too aquainted with the sensation to miss the meaning Netto closed his eyes, waiting for a second meeting with the floor in question. It didn't come, and when Netto opened his eyes he found a pair of cold blue ones looking back at him. Enzan slowly lifted him and put him back onto the bed. Then stood back and just kept looking.

"And where do you think you're going?" Netto kept quiet. Enzan chose that moment to say a something he couldn't remember saying to anyone but his navi. "I'm worried about you."

Netto's eyes went wide in amazement while Enzan's burned with embarrassment. "Look Netto, what is going on? Where did my rival go?"

Enzan and Netto had had many serious conversations in the past. Or at least, as serious as the converstations between a twelve-year-old delinquent netsavior and a thirteen-year-old genius netsavier (and vice-president) could be. From the time they were still enemies when Enzan had told Netto exactly what he thought about his so-called 'skills'. Till recently when they worked as parners and Enzan had to make sure that Netto's ego didn't run away with him. As a rival, Enzan was of course anything but a pushover. This was how Enzan kept Netto grounded and the many 'serious' conversations they had he had mostly been putting Netto down because he was getting too full of himself (again). This situation was the complete opposite and since he had no experience with this kind of situation Enzan had no idea why Netto was trying to glare a hole into his head (trying, not succeeding because of the tears that blurred his eyes kinda ruined the effect).

"Don't lie to me."

Enzan stared. "What?"

"You never saw me as a rival. I'm far too useless for that." Netto stated with conviction.

Enzan's gaped at that statement. He opened his mouth to reply but Rockman beat him to it.

"What about our teamwork Netto-kun? You don't really think that… right?"

"Rockman, you are amazing. You're strong and you're smart and that's why we succeed. If you weren't stuck with me, you would probably be able do much more."

Netto knew he had said too much but he was starting to loose his sense of secrecy. He'd never been good at keeping secrets and a month was just too long.

"Netto", Enzan interrupted slowly, "who told you that?" Netto was quiet for a moment, his thoughts racing. Tears running over his cheeks.

"No-nobody told…"

"Look Netto, I don't believe you just thought that up in your spare time somewhere."

"They talked… I listened… and you… You're not like me. You're not naiv like me so you would know… So… please don't lie to me anymore. All right?"

Enzan lowered himself onto the bed to lie next to Netto, and turned towards him to look into his eyes. Netto tried to look away but Enzan grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. Unforgiving blue eyes boring into brown ones.

"If there is one thing I absolutely can not stand it is being called a liar. So look at me and tell me if I'm lying… YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!!! YOU ARE MY RIVAL!!!" Netto looked at Enzan with such complete amazement that it made Enzan feel bad. But he couldn't help it. This is one of the things Netto, even before he overheard his fathers conversation, had never thought he would hear out of Enzan's mouth. A wide, excited smile lit his face when he searched Enzan's eyes and realised he wasn't lying. Even though he would probably never admit it, apart from Rockman there was nobody from whom his opinion mattered more to Netto that Enzan. Not even his father. And his father was, for this moment, far from his mind. Before Enzan could register what was going on Netto had hugged him. At first Enzan tried to free himself, but when Netto just squeesed tighter he just let it be.

"By the way… Thanks for intercepting that dagger…"

Netto laughed.

"Heh, no problem."

"Now…" Enzan stated as he finally freed himself, pinning Netto down in the process. "Tell me what happened…"

It was undeniably hard to shock Ijuuin Enzan. And his navi of course. Though we can tell Netto had done a good job in the past few weeks, this overcame those by far. Enzan was bloody well shocked. Even if the statements had not been meant to be heard by Netto, (which he doubted, he actually thought it had been on purpose), it was too cruel. Too cruel and totally untrue. Netto had told him everything and had collapsed in the process. He was currently curled up in the older boy's bed with Rockman there, telling him it was going to be all right. Enzan stood up and started pacing through the room. He understood why Netto had thought he shared their opinion. And he didn't like it at all.

"_Have you noticed anything strange about Netto's behaviour lately?" _

"_No not really." _

"_He seems to finish more missions now though. Did you help him?"_

Just as well that he had already made up his mind. "Netto, you're going to stay here for a while. I am going to send someone to get your things." Enzan waited for Netto to protest, not actually believing he would. And he didn't. In Netto's mind, Rockman and Enzan were the only people he could trust right now. He truly did not want to leave.

Another month had passed and Netto was still living with Enzan. His bruises had healed and with it he had recovered a big part of his former spirit. He and Enzan netbattled every day. Enzan won most of their battles but Netto started winning more and more as the time past. He and Rockman had never been as close. Netto's mother had called several times during the first week, asking when he would come home, but then she had stopped. Netto had doubled his efforts in staying out of his father's way at the headquarters and if those weren't enough, Enzan was usually with him, they took on most of their missions together now. Last week Netto had been to the arcade with his friends (Rockman had contacted their navi's and had explained what had been going on) and he had had a lot of fun. All in all, things were going better and Netto carefully admitted to himself that he was happy. All good things however, must come to an end.

Netto and Enzan had just started a netbattle in the arena in Enzan's house and there was no telling who was going to win yet. The two navi's were going at it with their swords, they clashed several times, which (seeing as it's Rock and Blues we're talking about) made for a lot of rubble. The two operaters stared at the smoke, waiting for it to clear before deciding on their next course of action. Soon the two navi's were visible again. They were standing a few feet away from eachother, Blues with a small scratch on his upper arm, Rockman with a small gash on his side. They were both grinning. The friendship between the two navi's had also grown a lot for the past month and they enjoyed the netbattles at least as much as their operators did. "Not too bad" Blues remarked as he raised his sword again. Rockman stuck out his tong, laughing at the outraged look on Blues face (he was getting easier to read as time went by). Also getting ready to start again. Both had just began their attack when Enzan's pet started ringing. Rockman and Blues stopped midstep, interrupting their attacks. Enzan apologised to Netto and went to another room with Blues to awnser the call.

It turned out to be netpolice commissioner who had 'dared' to interrupt their battle. So Enzan couldn't be blamed for beeing… rather abrubt.

"What is it?"

The commander acted like he didn't notice Enzans irritated tone.

"You have a new mission. It is not the most urgent but it would still be best if you acted on it immediately." Enzan sighted, a mission was a mission. "Understood. What is expected of me?" The commander nodded at his professional tone. "Your mission is to retrieve Hikari Netto's navi Rockman and to turn him over to the NPH." Enzan's professionalism scattered. "WHAT!!! WHY IS THAT?!!" The commissioner looked rather irritated at being questioned. "We have found an operator who is much more suitable to be operating such a powerfull navi, it is all for the good of the netsociety. Since Rockman's current operator is staying in your house right now it should be an easy mission for you to handle." Enzan had, by now, superficially calmed down and was back to his usual cold professional tone. "And what if Hikari Netto does not comply?" Behind that ice his anger was steadily building and Enzan clenced his fists as he listened to the answer. "In that case you will have to restrain him. Going against an official doing his duty is against the law, as Hikari Netto should know very well." Enzan asked another question in his icy voice (anyone working with him should know by know that Enzan with THAT voice was dangerous). "What if Rockman refuses to come?" The commissioner sighed. "Enzan-kun, you know the rules. A navi that acts against the will of an official acts against the netsociety and will thus have to be deleted as a threat. But I trust you will find some way around that since Rockman is the subject of this mission. Enzan wordlessly nodded. "Goodbye then…" Tuut-tuut-tuut-tuut…..

Enzan had never in his life gone against his orders. He was an official so (even though he did have a certain amounth of authority) it was his duty to basically 'do what he was told'. He refused however, to betray Netto's trust by taking Rockman away from him while he was sleeping. So he returned to the room where he and Netto had been battling; fully intend to inform Netto of what he had to do.

Netto had been waiting for Enzan, a process which he thought to be extremely boring. So when his rival entered the room he smiled, eager to resume their netbattle. Enzan felt a sting in his chest. How long had it taken him, Blues and Rockman to get Netto to laugh like that again? This time it was Enzans turn to avoid the other boy's gaze. When Netto saw Enzan looking away from him he got a weird feeling in his belly. Enzan acted lot's of ways around him, some bad, some good, but he always faced everyting head on. The feeling of uncertainty coaling inside him came true as Enzan openend his mouth to speak.

"Netto… I was just ordered to take Rockman from you."

Netto felt cold at that statement, really cold, desperate actually.

"Will you?"

"It is my duty."

"I see…"

"You won't give him up right?"

"Never."

"Rockman, will you come with me?"

"No."

"I thought as much. Then I guess we'll have to resume our netbattle. PLUG IN BLUES!!!"

This was by far the longest netbattle Netto and Enzan, Rockman and Blues had ever fought. They both gave it their all. Netto knew that, netbattles aside, in reality Enzan was a lot stronger than him and could have easily overpowered and captured him. But he hadn't (yet) and Netto silently thanked him for it. But even so, Rockman was getting tired and Netto could see Blues had the upper hand. He knew he should be desperate because, despite of their friendship, to Enzan, duty had always come first. But for some reason he refused to believe that Enzan would take Rockman away from him. He fought because that was what he did. He _liked_ facing Enzan and Blues, together with Rockman. His brain knew what was at stake but his heart refused to believe this could be the last time….

Rockman and Blues were in the middle of swordfighting. At a certain point Enzan used area steal (Netto had used up his earlier) and left Rockman guessing at Blues's location. Wanting to make sure he wouldn't be caught unaware, Rockman placed himself with his back against a mountain. Waiting for Blues to appear. The mountain was sliced in half mere seconds later. The shockwave threw Rockman to the ground. The mountain had barely missed him but the rocks and rubble had done a lot of damage. Rockman groaned and made to get up. Blues didn't give him the chance. As he placed his elbows under himself and lifted his back up, the small blue navi met something hard and sharp. Slowly he lifted his head. Blues was towering over him, looking intimidating as ever, with his sword pointed at Rockman's neck. Rockman froze, as did his operator. Normally this was where it would end… But now…

Netto looked up at Enzan, who had never been as unreadable. Rockman had closed his eyes. He did not want to look at Blues. Not wanting to see his friend, standing there, ready to delete him. Enzan looked at Netto. His rival. Who had closed his eyes like his navi.

"You won't comply?" Enzan asked the navi as well as the operator.

_I would rather get deleted while operated by you _

_Than I would get a different operator!!!_

"NO!!!" Screamed Rockman. Netto's eyes shot open. "ROCKMAN NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE DELETED!!!" Enzan kept silent, a still unreadable expression on his face. Rockman opened his eyes to look at Blues, just for a moment, who was still standing there, ready to delete him, before closing his eyes again. That was when the viruses busted in. Both boys looked up in shock. Why was there a dimensional area here? Especially Enzan was surprised. The security in his house was too tight and the only people whe knew of this location were authorised or people he had told. He snapped out of it fast though. "BLUES!!!" Blues immediately pulled back his sword and logged out. First things first. Rockman followed his example and went back to Netto's pet. The two boys used cross fusion and were immediately consumed by the battle. There were only low ranked viruses, but there were so many of them. Netto and Enzan had, in their hurry, forgotten to equip themselves with chips so they only had their standard weapons (Netto buster, Enzan sword). They were completely surrounded and badly outnumbered at that. They fought back-to-back, covering for eachother, both taking with them and enormous amounth of virusses and just when Enzan thought they had almost won he was pushed in the back… hard. He turned around, already opening his mouth to yell at Netto for pushing him, when he noticed the crater which occupied the place he had been standing only moments before. A crater with a squashed-looking Netto lying on the bottom. Enzan's sharp eyes quickly found the virus responsible. And he lashed out at it harshly. The rest of them followed in seconds, decimated by the angry netsavior and soon the only one left standing was a boy in red armour who then turned to the boy in blue on the ground. Netto was trying to pul himself up with the help of the curtains. But it already took all of his strength to maintain his crossfusion. He simply didn't have the power so he let go and sat stiffly against the edge of the crater. Enzan looked at him, and then slowly pointed his sword to his neck. "It's over Netto."

Netto breathed heavily. It would take him some time to recover from that last blow. "What'll we do now Rock?" Rockman's soft voice resounded in his head. "I don't know Netto-kun. But you should let the cross fusion go. You have gone over your body's limit." Netto slowly nodded. He wouldn't have but he simply could not keep it up any longer. The transformation disappeared and a boy with a pained expression on his face and his pet clenched in his arms, remained. Enzan could see the blood that stained the back of Netto's shirt. He would have to get him to a hospital. But first…

"Netto, give me the pet." For extra measure he pressed the cold metal extra hard against his friends throat. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to do this, but these were his orders. Netto looked up tiredly and smiled. "Or else what?" Enzan couldn't say anything. The look in Netto's tired eyes hurt and he didn't know why. "You're going to kill me? I'm sure the net police wouldn't mind you know. And if you take Rockman away from me, I too won't mind anymore."

S_ince they already took you_.

"So go ahead." Rockman screamed. "NETTO-KUN, NO! You can't."

Netto replied calmly, sounding completely unafraid. "It's okay Rockman. I trust him after all." Enzan's eyes widened at that. Especially when Rockman replied: "You're right. I know because I feel the same about Blues. It's been great, Netto-kun."

"PLUG IN ROCKMAN.EXE!!!"

Enzan looked at Netto in shock and screamed: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Netto's tired smile stayed. "This is the plan me and Rockman worked out just in case it would come down to this. Rockman is now on the net. In a place that I created. And I am the only one who can get him back from that place." Enzan looked at him incredulously. "There are always loopholes, a way around something like that!" Netto laughed. "Oh there is! If I die before I can get him back Rockman will automatically return to my pet." That was it. Netto had lost it. Enzan stared at him with wide eyes before blurting out: "Why (and how) the heck would you build in that last rule?" Brown eyes looked at him strangly. "I wouldn't want Rockman trapped for eternity just because I didn't find the chance to free him." Enzan burst. "Then at least don't be stupid enough to tell me! Idiot!" Netto smiled another slight smile. "I said I trusted you." Enzan stood earily still at that, his sword still ready to kill. Netto looked up at his friend with a laugh. "Don't look so serious. What are you going to do Enzan? You know that, without you and Rockman at my side, my life isn't all that great so you shouldn't have any trouble. Or are you going to turn me in? Put me in a cell untill I bring him back myself?"

Enzan couldn't take it anymore. "HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT!" Netto send a pointed look at the sword which was still pointed at his neck. At that moment he started feeling dizzy.

Enzan managed to pull his sword away just in time before Netto would fall into it. He caught the younger boy before he could fall and carried him to the couch. And gasped when he pulled back his hands. Blood. Just what had Netto saved him from? If he hadn't, he would probably have been able to escape. If he just had left Enzan… Enzan looked at Netto earnestly. He would never have killed him. Netto should know that. But could he turn him in to his father? Torture was forbidden in many parts of the world but not here, even if it was only used in very rare circomstances. And at this moment it seemed to be the fastest option in reaching Rockman…

Netto woke up, different from when he went to sleep; now he was scared. He knew full well that Enzan would probably turn him in. And he really didn't want to know what would happen to him if he did. Netto looked around in the dark room. Except for the bed he was laying in and his backpack, nothing was here. Yep, probably a cell. Netto tried to push himself up to get out of bed but found that he couldn't. It simply hurt too much. It wouldn't matter much anyway. The door was probably locked. Now Netto had a lot of time on his hands and he came to the same conclusion as Enzan had. They would probably torture him if he didn't turn Rockman over. Slightly trembling Netto closed his eyes. Waiting…

And that was exactly what Enzan was doing as he walked circles in his kitchen. It wouldn't be long now… DINGDONG… 'See what did I tell you?' While wondering if he had gone crazy from the stress (he 'was' talking to himself), Enzan went to get the door. Behind it he found, stood his new least favourite person. Hikari Juuichiro… "Good afternoon Enzan-kun. Do you have Rockman?" Enzan swallowed. This was it. He was going to have to LIE!!! For most people, this isn't a very big deal, seeing as most people are at the very least experienced in the not so noble arts of 'not quite telling the truth'. This also beeing the reason for Enzan's nervousness. Normally he had two different ways to deal with situations where the opposing party wouldn't like the truth.

Either he just 'told', all the while glaring at the person in question, daring him or her to disagree. Or he would just refuse too answer. But neither of these ways would work in this case. For the first time Enzan wished he had disobeyed orders more often. Then he would at least have had some experience. So, standing in front of the very first person he was planning to lie to, Enzan took a few moments to remember everything he had read about 'how to recognise a liar' (shit, he had already swallowed, hadn't he?), looked his rivals father straight in the eyes and started talking. Strangly enough, his voice didn't waver at all.

"Professor Hikari, I'm very sorry but your son has gone to sleepover with a friend last night and he has not come back yet. It seemed best to me to not approach him directly so I thought I would wait till he is back here and asleep before confiscating his pet. I'll deliver Rockman to you tomorrow."

Enzan was almost impressed with himself. He was, what you may call, a natural liar. And he already had a plan to:

Not have to hand Rockman over

Get Netto to a hospital

Keep the netpolice from arresting either of them

He almost smiled to himself but since Ijuin Enzan almost never smiles he had no trouble keeping it back. The professor seemed to buy his story as he looked at Enzan with slight disappointment. "Thank you Enzan. You are right of course. We don't want complications and one day shouldn't make much difference. But do make sure you get Rockman to headquarters tomorrow. I want our new operator get used to working with Rockman as soon as possible." "Of course sir." Inwardly Enzan was seething with anger. But he didn't let it show. Instead he politely bid the professor a good day and closed the door behind him.

Netto was sweating a lot. He by now noticed the bandages around his waist and arms. His wounds were well cared for but they still hurt and he had started to develop a fever. And with too much time on his hands in his helpless state the boy was starting to get more and more scared… He wasn't in Enzan's house anymore and he wasn't in a hospital either. The cemented walls and heavy looking iron door had already made that more then clear, so Netto had almost convinced himself that Enzan had turned him in, despite everything. Time went by and Netto gave up the fight against his tears. He cried silently in the blankets. What would they do to him? The time he had believed that his dad would always be there for him was long gone. What had happened to them? And now he didn't even have Rockman to talk to anymore. Sure, Rockman was safe (for the time being) but he was still away from Netto.

They wouldn't do anything to him while he was still wounded would they? As if answereing his question the sound of a key turning in the lock of the (only) door to his cell reached his ears. Netto immediately stopped sobbing, trying to compose himself and to just think the pain away. But he still couldn't stop his body from trembling as the heavy, iron door was slowly pushed open…

-------------------------------------

Finally the revised version. Sorry it took so long, I started studieing gamedesign this year and I almost have no time left :). Anyway, I hope anyone likes it. If possible, tell me what u think can be done better :). And I'm still looking for someone to beta, my spelling isn't getting better anytime soon!


	2. the words that change my world

The words that change my world

---------------------------------

The heavy door screeked as someone pushed it open. It made Netto want nothing more than to hide from who ever would come through that door. Sure, normally he wouldn't hide from anything. He hadn't even cowered when he had faced Enzan's blade. Challenging him to kill him. But that was different… At that moment he'd had Rockman by his side and the unwaivering faith that Enzan was ultimately his friend. Strange enough, he would have felt that way even if Enzan hand gone through with it. He stil did. "But it wasn't Enzan he would be dealing with now," he thought, "now he would be dealing with the officials. I wonder if I´ll ever see him again?" His question was awnsered when Enzan stepped through the door.

Enzan hadn´t expected Netto to be concious already. So when he opened the door to his ´cell´ and looked straight into a pair of brown eyes, wide with fear, he was starteled into standing still. This was one emotion he had NEVER seen this clear in Netto´s face. While standing frozen in the doorway he watched as different emotions joined the scared quality in Netto´s face. Apprehension, pain, relief and… happiness? While Enzan could somehow understand most of what he saw there, couldn´t understand the last emotion… When uncertainty and fear again became dominant and Netto began shaking however Enzan snapped out of his frozen state. And walked the rest of the way to Netto´s bed.

"Enzan hadn´t moved yet. His eyes were piercing through mine as usual. I tried to read them but I couldn´t. Why was he here? Had they send him to inform me of my faith? Was he the one who had to ´get Rockmans location out of me?" The thought of Enzan torturing him was almost to much for Netto. Still, he was happy to see him again. Even if it had to be like this. But what would happen now? His earlier thoughts returning to him Netto began to shake and he almost tried to flee as Enzan advanced on him. In fact… he did. But as he pushed himself up a terrible bout of pain struck his back. Almost screaming in agony, Netto fell back down and try as he might he couldn´t stop the tears from spilling. Looking up and seeing cold blue eyes look down on him, the young boy simply couldn´t take anymore and he closed his eyes in defeat. Only to open them again when he felt himself beeing lifted by carefull hands. "Netto, I´m going to turn you around so I can look at your wound, okay?" Netto, although starteled, nodded. He clenched his teeth together, not uttering a sound while Enzan helped him turn and looked at his wound. All the while his mind was racing. "Where was he? If Enzan had turned him in like he had suspected he wouldn´t be the one treating him. It would have been a medic or no-one at all. Was Enzan going to turn him in later? Or," Netto´s eyes widened, "was Enzan not going to turn him in at all? Was he going to help him?" Netto quickly turned his head, ignoring the pain this action brought him, to look at his friend. Aprehension filling him. The blue eyes were still focused on his wound but they turned for a second to send Netto a silent smile.

Netto sighted and relaxed as Enzan finished taking care of him. Everything would be allright…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is all this noise!!!", yelled the man who just entered the hospital room. "It's your son dr Hikari.", a nurse said while tightening her hands over her ears, "he hasn't stopped crying since he was brought in…" "I thought you said his wounds, althoug serious, would heal perfectly fine?" Hikari Juuichiro tried yelled, trying to make himself understandable over the noise. "That is true, he was after all in a car accident, so he is lucky he made it out of it like this." The nurse looked kind of desperate now. "Whe gave him painkillers and he shouldn't feel anything too bad right now but every time someone asks him what is wrong he starts crying even harder."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Hikari Juichiro put his hands firmly on his ears (which actually had started bleeding a little) and stepped into the room which held the center of all the noize. "NETTO, QUIET DOWN!!! WHAT IS WRONG?!" In truth, the world-reknowned professor wasn't really concerned with the answer. He knew Enzan hadn't had the time to fulfill his mission yet so whatever was causing this racket, it was probably something stupid his sons immature mind had come up with 'again'. In truth, the elder Hikari was somewhat worried about his son. It was just the fact that he was hardly ever home and whenever he DID see him Netto acted all happy and stupid. It hadn't registered in the man's mind that Netto, who didn't get to see him much, tried to be that way for him when he WAS there for him.

"NETTO, QUIET DOWN!! WHAT IS WRONG?!!"

Netto immediately stopped crying and started sniffeling. "Rock(snif)… Rockman is….

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Netto started wailing loudly again while throwing himself at his father. Hiding his awfully red eyes in his jacked and blowing his (wet) nose in it. "So Enzan had finished his mission early." Went through the professors head while he tried to free himself of his sons grip. That was when he noticed the completely crushed blue pet that occupied the table next to Netto's hospitalbed.

"ROCKMAN IS DEAD!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"I'm terribly sorry professor Hikari as it seems I will be unable to fulfill my mission. You see, when the subjects operator was in the process of returning to my home he met unfortunatly with a car which removed itself from the scene immediately, leaving the operator wounded and his pet completely smashed. Seeing as the subject no longer excists I am unable to comply." Hikari Juichiro looked at Densans top netsavior with badly concealed irritation. He knew that already!!! Blast it. All his hard word that went into making Rockman was smashed, gone just like that! All because he just 'had' to give it to his stupid son who didn't know something that was too good for him when he saw it!!! Through clenced teeth he replied. "I understand Enzan-kun, you're dimissed." "Understood." Enzan had calmly walked outside before he allowed a wide grin to appear on his face. Entirely uncharacteristic, he couldn't stop laughing all the way to the hospital.

"And? Did it work?" Was the first thing Netto asked when Enzan entered his room. "Absolutely!!! It seems like you put up quite a performance too. I thought you'd burst into laughter halfway through. I could only help you with the tears afteral."

"Yeah, that stuff worked greal by the way, but it was really hard. I really DID almost loose it and I had to hug him to hide my face." Netto confessed with a cheeky grin. Enzan smiled back. Netto hadn't been broken again. He had been scared of that for a while. But it seemed that the final loss of his trust in his father and their own situation didn't hit Netto quite as hard as he had thought. Whithout noticing it Enzan had spaced out and Netto took his time examening his face before he starteled him out of it. "Don't worry Enzan. I lost my father lots of times already. It's just that this time is a little more permanent… I already knew what he thinks about me after all. I think that that was the worst." Enzan looked at him worriedly. "But this time I have Rockman and Enzan! Blues too… Who know me, who believe in me. And that is enough…" While he was talking Netto had gotten drowsier and drowsier… his head started nodding softly while he tried his best to stay awake. Enzan gently pushed his head back onto his pillow and smiled softly at the younger boy. He still didn't like the fact that he had avoided orders and lied. But it was worth it. He looked once more to the sleeping boy on the bed. His rival, his… friend… "Hey you! Visiting houres are over!!!"

"Yeah, I'm going."

And Enzan walked out of the room.


	3. his words to judge

His words to judge

---------------------

A certain blue-eyed netsavior had been staring at nothing for a while now. Netto was still in the hospital so Enzan had all the time in the world (or at least today) to think. Even though their plan (his plan if you thought about it) had gone without a glitch, Enzan knew that this was only the beginning. Most of the problems they would have to face had yet to come. To name something; if they got Rockman back from his hidingplace on the net, how were they going to keep him hidden? Dr Hikari was THE autority on anything even distinctly connected to netsociety. Even though he probably couldn´t get into Rockmans hidingplace (Netto was his son afteral, he had to have some skills) the moment Rockman appeared on the open net they would be a sitting duck. And even if he couldn´t catch him. Finding his signal, any signal that Rockman wasn´t deleted after all, would cost Netto (and maybe Enzan himself) his freedom. Certainly the professor would be able to find at least that. Yes, this was a big problem and it would start worrying Enzan in about an hour, but at this moment he worried about something entirely different...

…_Blues…_

Blues was his navi. The one ´person´ he could always trust to be by his side, could always turn to for advice and one of the very few people he dared to depend on. Especially after he had met Netto, his relationship with Blues had become one of mutual respect (even though he had created him). They shared the same values. And a deep sence of duty was one of them. After Netto had collapsed Enzan had felt he had to help him quickly and so he had put Blues´ pet in his charger before tending to him. After that, things had moved so fast. So many things had changed and Blues still didn´t know. What would he say when he found out? Once, Enzan couldn´t have cared less. Blues was only a programm after all. But things had changed. Enzan himself had openly acknowledged this but even so, he had never thought he´d live to see the day he was nervous about talking to his own navi. If his father could see him now… "No!" Enzan immediately put that strain of thought away. Sighing he stoud up. He´d have to go and talk to Blues. He actually almost looked forward to it. His own sence of duty had been piling guilt upon him ever since he had first lied to professor Hikari. Someone he had formarly respected very much. Talking to Blues… Yeah, it would certainly clear thing up.

"Enzan-sama, is everything allright?"

"That would depend ones defenition of allright Blues…"

Blues silently looked up at his operator, waiting for him to explain. Enzan took a breath and continued.

"Netto is in the hospital. The attack he saved us from wasn't a small one and the wound on his back was huge. He will probably be back here in a week though."

Blues paused at this. He had been 'there' after all, when Netto had hidden Rockman away (even if it had been on the other side of a crossfusion).

"I was under the impression that he would be contained until he gave up Rockman's location."

Enzan 's eyes seemed to flash with distaste before he bowed his head in a nod. Then, he raised his eyes to meet Blues', a challenge in them. This wasn't the first time Enzan wished he hadn't created his navi to have shades with his helmet. He was impossible to read like this. Enzan knew that Blues would understand at least the gist of what he had done by now. So he stared, daring Blues to be angry, to deem him an unworthy operator. But even though his face was hard and challenging, the boys knees were shaking and he found himself praying that Blues could find it in him to forgive him. To understand.

"You betrayed your duty."

Enzan flinched, it was said in such a cold voice. He wanted desperately to look away from the pet in his hands. But he didn't. He gave another, now shaking, nod and kept his eyes on his navi. Waiting for him to judge him.

Blues was shocked… He had never seen Enzan like this in all the time he had been his navi. The only thing that came close to this were his episodes with his father. But this… Enzan was openly showing weakness (even if there was no-one but him). Even though his eyes were practically piercing through his shades, Blues could see right trough it, as could be expected from someone who shared your body and mind at times. He understood, of course, what Enzan had done. He had, in fact, put his 'friend' above his duty. There was a high chance that he had thought of something to get his orders revoked too. In other words, Enzan had to have lied in in someway.

"You lied."

"Yes."

Enzans voice croacked and he cursed himself inwardly. Why, oh why was he so vulnerable?

Meanwhile, behind his shades, Blues kept staring at him.

Blues knew the way things worked in this world. He was the navi, Enzan was his operator. Which meant hat Enzan didn't have to explain himself to him. But the young genius still stood there, looking as though Blues was his judge as well as his executioner and Blues didn't like that. Enzan shouldn't have to stand there like that. He was better than that.

"You put your duty to your friend above your duty to do as you're told."

Shocked blue eyes widened, and for a minute he was unable to speek as his companion grinned at him. Then he refound his composure.

"Hn…"

"I'm not happy about it, Enzan-sama. But your superiors were at fault for giving you orders that went against your honor."

A spark of understandin passed between them. The usual connection, and Enzan smiled a small smile.

"Ah, you're right."

"Now Enzan-sama, would you please stop making me guess and just tell me what has been happening?"

Professor Hikari had been working alone in his lab for a while now. Something had been bothering him since Enzan left. And it just kep knagging and pulling and it wouldn't leave him alone. How big was the chance something happened to Rockman, right at the moment the order had been send for him to be seperated from Netto? Practically nihil. Sure, Netto wasn't smart enough to pull off a sceme of this magnitude, or to hide Rockman properly. And there was no way he would be wounded enough to land himself in the hospital if it was a setup, but still… The feeling in his gut wouldn't leave the professor alone, as he ran the next of many searches. While he once again immerged himself in thought he faintly noted that he may have to consider the chance that Enzan had allied himself with his roommate. It would certainly shine a light on the rediculous idea of an intelligent Netto.


	4. words left unsaid

Words left unsaid

-----------------------

Treading the net without the aid of a netnavi was something that was hardly ever done in this time and age. This didn't mean it was impossible though, it just meant that everything had been made to fit the netsociaty and the netnavi's actions. The netnavi's did the work, the operators just had to tell them what to do and send chips if nessecary. The only times people had to do any serious work on computers anymore was while creating new programms or functions, and even this was done with the help of netnavis. Like said before, this didn't mean it was impossible to access the net without one. The net just wasn't userfriendly anymore in the way it was when people had to do things themselves and netnavis didn't exist yet. The net was designed to fit the people who used it. And the people who used it used netnavi's. Hikari Netto had no difficulty whatsoever with this. Every night, when the nurses finished their rounds, Netto slipped out of bed to the computer in one corner of his room which was 'supposed' to monitor his health. (sure, getting up hurt like hell the first few days but who cares right?). Once he found his way through the security protocols and had faked all the monitorings that were 'supposed' to happen during those times, Netto accessed the net. It didn't take him very long to notice the scans, the searchattempts looking for Rockmans codes, which seemed to repeat themselves endlessly. Even though Netto was confident that the hidingplace he had designed for Rockman would never be discovered whith this level of search, it never hurt to be careful. Which is why Netto decided to leave severall dummy's spread all over the net which would react to any scanning that hadn't yet been tried before. And these dummy's would have a little… 'present' for the scanning computer as well...

Sighing Netto logged out. He had been here for a week already. After his first visit, his father hadn't returned and even though his mother had visited several times he was getting tired of her insistence that he had to come home. She just couldn't understand it when he said he wasn't ready yet (which was understandable since Netto refused to tell her the reason). Enzan couldn't come over too much since it would be suspicious and when Netto found out about the scans, his plans of secretly contacting Rockman were squashed. This computer didn't have the security or basic functions to create something powerfull enough to keep his father out once Netto loaded exactly what he was searching for (namely Rockman). Sure, he could make dummy's, break in and cover his tracks. His programming rivaled some of the best and he was an excelent hacker. But everything he had done the last couple of days required stealth, not power. Netto knew he would have to wait before he could see his best friend freely again but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Besides", Netto thought, "once I get back I'll have to tell Enzan about it before I can do anything." Which posed another problem. The things Netto was so good at, for example hacking, were a serious crime in this time and age, for obvious reasons. Which was why he hadn't even told Rockman about it yet. These skills, he had developed them in the years his father had refused to grant him a custom netnavi and later because he sought a way to help Rockman. Creating his own strength somehow. He had kept it a secret. At first it was because he wanted to surprise everyone with what he could do once he was really good (which was one of the reasons why he didn't create a navi for himself… It would have been too obvious). Maybe he'd even be able to help his father at work! Before it came to that however, he had learned about the laws and had to keep his skills hidden. He hadn't stopped develeping them though. He didn't know why himself. Maybe it was because he wanted to be good at something that required brains, something no one thought he even posessed. Maybe it was just because he hated rules. In any case, it sure helped a lot now. But what would Enzan think..? Enzan had saved him. Okay, so Enzan had saved him many times. And he had saved Enzan a few times as well… But this was different. Those other times were more like… work. This time he had chosen to save Netto because he sincerely believed it was the right thing to do… To choose Netto over his orders. Because in fact; he thought the other officials were wrong this time. But Netto knew that Enzan wouldn't support him if he wanted to do something that was against the law… a crime… no matter how good his intentions were. Until now the way he had used his skills was more or less innocent;

Creating completely new kinds of programms without having them officially accepted...

Hacking into hight security computers to see if he could but leaving again right away…

Creating new virusus (oh he would probably flip at that one) only to delete them seconds later..

Writing battlechipdata which he didn't have the power to back up (and which could, at the moment he gained this power, easily destroy complete internetplanes).

If anyone ever found out he had tried to make a replica of the life-virus and succeeded (not without building in a self-destruct sequence though) they'd probably claim him to be a terrorist… Okay so maybe it wasn't THAT innocent but he had never done anything whith his creations and he wouldn't have even if someone had payed him for them.

Now however, the situation was entirely different. The sci-labs, the net police… They were now his opponents and Netto knew he was going to need every bit of skill he posessed if he was going to get himself as well as Rockman through this and still together. And he needed Enzan too. Netto had meant what he told Enzan. If he hadn't been at his side he probably would have been driven back into depression because of this. The fact that his father, a man who he had always wanted to be proud of him, had actually agreed with the order that Rockman should be given to a different operator. Even if he thought Netto to be a burden…Even if he was… It would have been too much.

Enzan would come and get him tomorrow… or today, if you counted precisely since it was already 3 in the morning. And he would probably ask him how he planned to get Rockman back. He probably thought he had just build an internet page with a password secured connection with Rockman's help as a hiding place. But even Rockman himself didn't know exactly where he was at this moment. Netto knew he would have to prepare things to make sure he could work around Enzan if necasary but he couldn´t bring himself to do it… No that was wrong… He just didn´t want to. Enzan had done too much for him to distrust him now. He deserved the complete truth… And that was what Netto was going to give him. He wasn't planning on just dumping it on him though. He'd have to bring it… carefully. Netto almost cringeled as that word shot through his head… That was not his style at al!!! But that was how it would have to be done. If Enzan decided he couldn't stand behind him any longer… Netto would try to think of something when that happened. Though in truth he was somewhat looking forward to Enzans and Rockmans (and Blues´ even though he could only see half of it) faces when he told him. It´s no secret by now that Netto hates keeping secrets (even if this isn´t such a painful one). And just to think; to talk with Enzan about programming. It excited him.

Because Enzan had made Blues himself Netto knew he had to be good, although probably not in the same fields as Netto. And since nobody knew about his skills he hadn´t yet been able to share his interest with anyone else so he looked forward to it. Of course he loved netbattling, but that was different. Especially in the fact that Enzan would always stay his rival first and foremost, which had become clearer with every netbattle they had fought last month. Although they had grown much closer and Enzan had been more of a friend then a rival most of the time… In netbattles their connection had stayed the same. They would always face eachother seriously and there was no room for mistakes. Which was how Netto liked it., especially since he knew he hadn´t even caught up to Enzan completely yet. But still… it would be nice to have another common interest to talk about instaid of only competing. Enzan was a child genius after all. He had not only already finished university but he had a serious job (as vice-president of a big company no less) as well. Which was why Netto had felt, especially in the beginning, that he could hardly reach Enzan. (Although his cold additude and netbattleskills had been at least as important). Their worlds had been so different…

And even though things had changed a lot…

Netto shook his head as if to clear these thoughts from his head as he pushed the final keys of the keyboard before standing up and stretching, the pain of his wound almost completely gone. First things first… His preporations had been made, the final traps set, and his tracks covered. He could probably still get some sleep before the nurses woke everyone up.

Rockman wasn´t back yet…

He still had to talk to Enzan without him flipping out before they could talk about anything like that…

What was he thinking?

Still… Netto couldn´t help smiling as he burried himself beneeth the sheets, slowly drifting off to sleep. It seemed at least his optimism had returned…

If anyone had tips for me on how to improve this story or my writing in general (except for the spelling and gramatics… I already know I suck at that). Please tell me. I know I have just added a new dimension to netto… one that doesn´t exist in the real story so I hope it doesn´t put a damper on it. It was necessary for the storyline (but I´ll probably get some problems with writing details since I don´t know anything about hacking). If you know something you think would help in the story… please tell me… (of course since it is in another time I could just make it up too). Anywayz… till the next chapter and please review…


	5. words of desperation

Words of desperation

-------------------

"So I guess this is the end of my peace…" Remarked Enzan as he and Netto entered his house. "I guess so" Netto smiled a cheeky smile at him and jumped to bounce on the couch.

"Would you stop that? Your wound isn't even fully healed yet. Wait until then before you give me a headache!" Netto grinned sheepishly at Enzan at that and Blues observed the whole scene with barely contained amusement. "Welcome back, Hikari Netto." "Thank you Blues…" Silence spread through the room before Enzan decided to adress the problem he had been worried about this past week.

"Netto, I've been at the NPH several times this week and I think your father has become suspicious of me. He's been running searches for Rockman covering almost the entire net and I'm afraid he's going to find out about the extend of our trick soon. You can't keep him hidden for much longer, it's only luck that he hasn't been caught yet. And I think you don't want that either. What were you plans when you hid him?" Netto sighted… The hard part started now. "The first thing on my mind was to get Rockman somewhere safe Enzan. First things first. I haven't figured out how to bring him back yet… But I AM certain he wont be found." A determined glint in his eyes.

Netto sounded so sure of himself at this that Enzan had to wonder. What was he up to? How was he so certain that THE authority on anyting to do with a computer wouldn't find Rockman? Enzan's eyes pierced trough Netto's as he tried to look away. "Okay Hikari, spill it!" Netto pushed his back hard into the couch clenching his fists. "There are things I'm good at except netbattling Enzan!" "I know that! But your dad isn't just 'good' with computers Netto!" "Enzan… just trust me on this one little thing. Rockman won't be found…"

Enzan almost lifted his eyebrow at that. But Netto seemed so absolutely sure. He knew that by pushing now, he wouldn't gain any answers. He'd seen how closed off and stubborn his rival could be if he truly didn't want to tell something. He would find out soon though, he was certain of that. Netto did, after all, live in his houxe.

When Enzan left for his job that day Netto took a few deep breaths. Dangerous dangerous! Before he told Enzan everything he'd have to at least have a plan or something. He probably wouldn't have much time left either way. At least he had prepared him somewhat… Netto shook his head and sat down behind Enzans pc. Laughing at himself. He made himself seem so smart by all this planning and manouvering but at the core of it all… He just didn't want to lose Enzan's friendship. And for this to be an option he HAD to be carefull. It didn't stop him from feeling low though. Not very long ago he had told Rockman as wel as Enzan that he trusted them… And now he was acting like this.

The computer starting up was complete and a custom netnavi appeared on the screem. Netto shut him down. Erasing the memory of a navi took long and wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He'd rather work things out himself. Different from the one in the hospital, Enzan's computer was fast and had a lot of prosessing power (as could be expected). Netto leaned backwards and wrinkeled his forehead. It was a sight to see. A Netto deep in thought. Suddenly a lazy smile formed on his face and he reached sidewards to get his PET (the one in the hospital was not really his, only disquised as his). He connected it to the computer and started typing…

The scanners in the sci-labs still hadn't had brought back a single result. Enzan knew this and was amazed by it. But he also knew that professor Hikari was working on a completely new kind of datasearch. As expected of the brilliant scientist it was already growing to become an evolutionary programm but every time he brought it up Netto continued acted as if nothing was wrong. And every day after he came back from work Enzan let Blues check his computer to see what on earth Netto was doing. And every time the result was the same. No history whatsoever. It was frustrating and he knew that soon things would escalate. And he knew that Netto knew that soon, he would have to tell him the truth.

It had been one and a half week since Netto had returned from the hospital. It was 3 in the afternoon, school had finished and Netto was sitting behind the computer as usual at this time of the day. The 'solution' he'd been working so hard on was almost finished. BAM!!! The door flew open and Enzan stalked inside. Netto almost fell of his chair and quickly pushed a few buttons. The screen was blanc. This however, only made Enzan angryer. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Netto was about to stand up but before he could finish a fist send him to the ground. Slowly he stood up, his hand raised to his bruising cheeck while his eyes were strained on Enzan. He'd never seen him this angry before. Or at least not directed at him. Enzan spoke again. Softer this time but no less clear. "The new sci-lab scanner was finished and activated today, so naturally I was worried when I heard it had found something. About 2 seconds later there wasn't a scanner anymore! Anything even remotely used for 'searching' was deleted without a trace! And there wasn't a virus in sight! And don't tell me you don't have anything to do with it! I wont believe it!" Enzan had been steadily getting closer to Netto and was by now yelling in his face. Looming over him as Netto's face seemed to crumble in hopelessness. But he didn't deny anyghing. This wasn't how he had wanted it to go. He'd wanted to finish bringing Rockman back before coming clean with both Enzan and Rockman. He'd hoped the dummy's would remain untouched so he could retrieve them when Rockman was safe and well. They had in fact been infected with a home-made virus of his. Netto hadn't wanted to be responsible for a new virus-outbreak so he'd designed this virus for one purpose only: to selfdestruct while taking the programm that had activated it with it. That way it wouldn't be able to spread. Netto almost started crying, but he kept silent… Letting Enzan rage, and Enzan, seeing Netto look away from him, completely lost his cool (which everyone thought could never be broken) and he grabbed Netto by his shirt and pushed him violently up against the wall, and all the while he kept talking, his voice starting to break; "I trusted you! I disobeyed orders for you and Rockman! Where you all this time nothing more than a netcriminal? Netto!"

Netto couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming over his cheeks. He weakly brought his hands up to try and free himself. But Enzan already let go of him and, with a discusted sigh, started to walk towards the exit. Netto called for him, his voice begging for him to stop. "Enzan! WAIT!!!" Enzan turned around. Not sure if he wanted to know what Netto had to say. Once he was sure Enzans attention was on him Netto lowered himself to the floor. Enzan couldn't do anything but stare as his rival kneeled before him. Head pressed to the floor.

"I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE? I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I UNDERSTAND YOU HATE ME BUT PLEASE LISTEN TO ME… OKAY?

…… silence…..

ENZAN… PLEASE!!!"

"Netto…'

It was a soft voice…

The younger boy stayed where he was. Kneeling on the floor as his rival walked back to him. Looming over him… kneeling beside him and pulling him in an upward position. Netto's face was still wet with tears, his eyes desperately searching for Enzans. The last couple of weeks had almost made the both of them forget it but Netto… was still vulnerable. Enzan pulled him up all the way and before the brown-haired boy realised what happened he was pulled into an awkward embrace. His head resting on Enzan's shoulder, hands burried in his shirt. "You baka", sighted Enzan. He pulled back and send Netto another cold glare, under which he flinched, but his heart wasn't in it. Yep, Netto's uncertainty clearly wasn't over yet. But what had he been doing? Enzan pulled him over to the couch and pushed Netto onto it. Once they both sat Enzan looked at Netto sternly and said only two words. "Start talking." Blues was paying close attention from his pet. Enzan hoped above all that Netto had a good reason for what he had done. That whatever he he had been doing didn't make it impossible for Enzan to stand beside him any longer.


	6. Fighting? Enzan's words

Fighting? Enzan's words

------------------------------

Enzan hadn't said anything for fifteen minutes now. He was just sitting on the couch looking straight ahaid with Netto, who grew more and more nervous by the minute, next to him. He had told Enzan everything about his skills; what he could do in general, how he had started to develop them and just what had happened to the scanner at the sci-labs. But while telling his story Netto had also tried to make Enzan understand that he had never intended to actually harm anyone with his knowledge, that he had started learning in the first place because he wanted to help his father, to help Rockman.

And Enzan was left with a heavy dilemma. He could kind of understand what Netto had been thinking. Also, Netto was not him. In fact, he had been almost delinquent before he had become a netsavior and Enzan could follow his reasoning of: "As long as nobody gets hurt it´s okay."

On the other hand, Enzan wasn't exactly obvious to the fact that the smaller boy next to him was dangerous. 'If' Netto hadn´t exagerated his skills then he was potentially more dangerous than any net-terrorist. In fact, Enzan didn't doubt that Netto could, if he put his mind to it, completely destroy the netsociety.

When Netto had hesitatingly told him about the lifevirus he had created Enzan had of course asked him how he had done that without the superprogramms. Netto had looked at him like HE was the stupid one and said that as long as he could just writte programms with simular functions he didn´t need something like that. He thought that dr Wily had just been unable to find a programmer who was stupid enough to get in leage with him (completely ignoring the fact that Wily himself is one heck of a genius). The stupid virus hadn´t even taken very long to create! Enzan had stayed quiet but a feeling close to terror had grown in him. In a world like theirs it was rediculously scary to think that there was someone like Netto. Someone who could not only sneak into high security computers and create chaos but leave without a trace, especially since he didn't have to use a navi. As good as everyone used navi's so almost every heavy security on the net was build to stop them (not counting the virusscanners). Of couse there were others, firewalls and general security, but those were generally weak…

Since everyone used navi's anyway it wasn't thought nececairy to create heavy protectionprogramms like that. Not that Enzan seriously thought that, even if they excisted, they would be able to keep Netto out for long .

It was almost inimaginable that the thought to be stupid boy could posess skills like these. Of course, there were always people like Netto´s father with simular levels of skill. But those were adults working for the sci-labs where their work was, most of the time, heavily monitored. Not kids like Netto who could normally more or less do what they wanted.

From another side, it promised an enormous amounth potential. The moment Netto stopped hiding and showed his ideas to the world… There were so many possibilities.

But first things first. That time might come but what would he do now? Even though he had been harboring such an enourmous secret (again), Enzan _knew_ Netto. Had gotten to know him, especially over the last month-and-a-half. He knew that Netto wasn´t vengeful.

"_Otherwise he would have attacked the sci-lab computer by now."_

And he knew that Netto hadn´t hidden this from him because he was planning anything ´evil, but because he had been afraid to lose him. Like he just had his father. It was almost painful for Enzan to remember how Netto had been just half an hour ago; kneeling on the ground, begging for forgiveness. He had never wanted to see the normally cocky boy like that and he never wanted to see it again. That had almost been worse then the moment Netto had asked Enzan to kill him.

Sighing Enzan asked his next question.

´Netto… have you ever stolen information of high security computers? Or completely destroyed something with your skills. Maybe caused a virusoutbreak or something like that?

Netto had by now pulled his legs to his chest and formed a ball on the couch. His face hidden behind his legs.

´I´ve made lot´s of virusses but I´ve always made sure I could make them self-destruct when I was done.

Hiding deeper behind his legs he continued.

"I destroyed a few of the searchequipment and programms of groups like Gospel when we were after them. And now dads scanner. But I still don´t think that´s really wrong. I stole some demo's from games and stuff, and information about netterrorism. But most of the cases in which I could use it I did together with Rockman so I kept it to a minimum since it would be hard to explain. When I was in the hospital I have been looking through the files of the sci-labs to see what they were doing, if they were looking for Rockman. I´ve broken into a lot of other high-security computers but only to see if I could. I didn't look at anything. I swear!"

Enzan sighted again: "Yeah, I believe you."

He didn't look at Netto, he was looking at his knees.

Next to him, he could feel Netto's nervousness, which he could tell just bordered on beeing just plain scared.

It was hard not to notice in face. The younger boy was shaking so hard that Enzan started feeling the couch shake along…

"Netto… Are you cold?"

"Wh-what?!"

Starteled brown eyes shot up.

Enzan turned his head to meet Netto, his trademark I-am-so-much-better-than-you smirk securely on his face.

"Well, since you're trembling so much, beeing in a room with a temperature of 23 degrees must be too cold for you?"

Netto was starting to turn red.

"Wha-"

"Or maybe you're just scared. Since you've probably exagarated about your stealth and you can only 'sneak around' on the net while simultaniously allerting the army, the sci-labs AND the entire police force!!!"

A really nice shade of red in fact.

"Wha-"

"You have to admit it IS hard to imagine you beeing quiet about anything"

He was trembling even harder than before too, interesting.

"Now wait just a minute!"

"But since you've been doing better in that aspect the last couple of weeks I guess it must be the cold after all."

Netto had jumped off the couch at this point.

Cheecks red, fists clenched, gritting his teeth…

"ENZAN!"

Half angry, half confused. Good.

"Go to your room to get a sweater Netto, you're trembling even harder than before! After that you can tell me your plans for Rockman. You better make sure they make sence!!!"

Netto gaped at him, before a large grin twisted it's way onto his face.

"Sure! I'll be right back!"

--------------------------------

I'm FINALLY done revising :) I'm halfway done with the next chapter too but I'm not sure when it'll be there. I'll try to make it fast! I'll give you a preview though.

_The programm almost seemed to write itself as Enzan watched over Netto's shoulder. Completely focussed on the screen. which then turned completely blue. A color that reminded him of Rockman. Then words began to form. "Cumulus"... Enzan read. "Yeah", the boy sitting in front of him replied, his eyes glinstering. "you know, like castles in the sky!" "I know what Cumulus means Netto!!!" Enzan snapped. Netto simply shook his head. Smiling mysteriously. "No you don't."_


	7. BETA

Hi,

I'm looking for someone to BETA my stories since my spelling is… well… let's be fair… bad. I get lot's of complains about that but I know no-one who I'd let read my stories except for my cousin who is even worse then me. And since my stories aint that good… Anyway, I'm asking… Please?

bt:, I'm done with revising and there's a preview for the next chappie which is almost done in ch 6 :).


End file.
